


Ascendance's Brother

by Dimensional_Phaser



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimensional_Phaser/pseuds/Dimensional_Phaser
Summary: The royal family's been murdered. That is what lead to Jaron's ascension to the throne. But what if there had only been two family members dead, not three and no one knew about it? How would that affect Jaron? Would he ever know?





	1. Chapter 1

Something had seemed off that night. My instincts told me as much, and I had never known them to be wrong. So when Bevin Conner handed my family our goblets full of wine and smiled merrily at me, it made my gut twist. I took my goblet and tilted it, but didn’t let any of the wine touch my lips. After taking a few more bites of food from my plate I claimed to feel ill, blaming it on my sword practicing right before supper which mother was forever reprimanding me for—though, I think she appreciated it, if only slightly. It reminded her of Jaron, so I continued to do so. Normally I wouldn’t do such a thing, but I had lived with him for eleven years, some things were bound to wear off on me.  
I left the room and went straight to my room. A servant dressed me for the night and I laid in bed, but I did not sleep. No, something felt very, very wrong. That evening I ‘slept’ with my sword under my blankets.  
It was late into the night before I decided to pursue my feelings more. Quietly, I slipped on some pants and a shirt, then silently crawled out my window. Another attribute of Jaron that I picked up on, his talent to climb. While I’m in no way as good as he was at it, it was an impressive feat to be able to scale these walls.  
Cautiously, I made my way sideways across the wall and it took me almost half-an-hour to finally reach my destination, my father and mother’s window. Quietly I slid it up and slipped in. After staying still for a moment to ensure that no one else was here I called out quietly, “Mother? Father?”  
Nothing.  
Fear gnawed at my stomach as I made my way closer to the bed. There were two lumps visible in the moonlight, so they were obviously here. It bothered me that father hadn’t heard my call, he’s been such a light sleeper for the past four years, ever since Jaron’s death. I soundlessly walked over and touched my mother by her shoulder, shaking her ever so slightly, nothing. Brows knitting, I touched her cheek and gasped, it was cold—cold as ice.  
Panic raising, I turned her to her back and placed my ear to her chest, nothing. I waited longer, still, nothing. She was dead. My eyes widened and I hurried to my father and listened for his heart, nothing.  
I fell to my knees as I clutched their bed, hot tears spilling silently down my cheeks. They were killed, and this no doubt was meant for me also. I had a fairly good idea who had done it also, yet I had no proof.  
Hurried, I went back to the window and closed it, scaling down the wall. If this had also been my fate, as I was certain—I had eaten the same food as they, everything but their drink—then this attempted murder would not stop until I was dead. And Conner was as tricky as the devils themselves.  
Almost at ground level now, I slipped back inside the castle and ran through the hallways without so much as a squeak from my shoes. Sticking to the shadows, I entered the servant quarters and found whom I was looking for. Rehin, one of Jaron’s oldest friends, the only servant who wouldn’t just let him win for simply being a prince—although it was only when others weren’t looking.  
I crouched over him and clamped my hand over his mouth, waking him instantly, and hissed, “Sh. Make no sound and follow me.”  
Rehin stood with me and made our way out of the room. We slipped back through the halls to the window I had used to enter, “You can still climb I presume?”  
“Of course, Prince Darius.”  
“Good, then climb as quietly as possible to my room.”  
“But why?” He whispered.  
I frowned, looking down the hallway, seeing no one, “I will tell you there, now climb.”  
Rehin nodded and stated climbing, not as silently as I had hoped, but still quietly. It took far too long, I thought, to reach my room again, neither of us were particularly fast and at one point Rehin slipped and fell—but managing to hang on and regain his footing. I must hand it to him, he never uttered a sound the whole time.  
Once in my room, I checked the door and locked it before turning back to Rehin. “Rehin, what I’m about to tell you, you must act like you never heard it. Am I understood?”  
“Of course Prince Darius.”  
I nodded and breathed deeply, “The, the king and queen are dead.”  
Rehin gasped, eyes wide in terror and sadness. I continued before he could speak, “I am fairly certain as to who it was, yet I have no proof. I believe that their fate was also meant for me.”  
“So why aren’t you dead too?” Rehin asked quietly.  
“I never took of their drink. In order to prevent joining my parent’s fate and to expose the murderer, I must disappear.”  
“But what about the kingdom?”  
I frowned, “For the moment, it will have to rule itself. It will take some time for the regents to gather to proclaim a new king. In that time, I will have either exposed the traitor, or a new king will rise.”  
“Prince Darius, the kingdom will need you.”  
“They will think me dead.”  
“No the-what do you mean?”  
I sighed, “I must appear dead when the sun rises.”  
Rehin frowned, “But how will you do that without actually dying?”  
I retrieved to vials from my pocket, “With these, one will make me appear dead to all living.” I kept one while handing another to Rehin and looked him hard in the eye. “The other will revive me.”  
Rehin started to protest but I cut him off, “I cannot rule like my father, constantly worrying for my life from enemies within.” Nodding to the vials, “It will last for six hours, if I go any longer than that without the cure, then I really will join my parents. You must do this for me Rehin, you are the only one I trust as of right now.”  
Rehin trembled slightly and choked out, “But how are you so sure that your decision won’t plunge this country into war? You know Carthya’s condition, we’re barely holding on now.”  
I sighed again, “And I fear it will only decay into war even if I was on the throne. I must root out this traitor before Carthya can truly begin to hope to be safe again. Promise me this Rehin, you’ll get that to me in time.” I nodded to his vial.  
He nodded, “On my life.”  
I nodded, a sigh of relief escaped me, and I opened up a chest on my table. I reached in and pulled out a necklace, a locket to be precise. Mother had given it to me to be a gift to Amarinda on our wedding night, whenever that was planned to be. A hole filled my heart, what would she think? She would be devastated. We may not have started out as lovers, but we had grown to be. Whispering an apology, I broke the locket in half and handed Rehin the half with my name carved in it, after securing it with a thin piece of rope to make a secure holder and chain, and kept Amarinda’s half.  
Then I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note and folded it up and handed that also to Rehin. “Keep these safe, if the need arises, it will prove me as the crowned Prince Darius.”  
Rehin nodded and placed both in a pocket and frowned.  
I placed a hand on his shoulder and said grimly, “This will no doubt not be Carthya’s darkest hour. If the true king of Carthya hasn’t come forth by then, then I shall. This I promise to you and all of Carthya. No go before anyone becomes suspicious, and get that cure to me on time or the devils shall have your soul.”  
Rehin nodded, a slight smile on his lips at the reminder of Jaron, before he slipped out window I added, “Tell no one of this. I don’t care if Jaron comes back from the grave, you will not tell him or anyone else.”  
Rehin nodded again and said quietly with a slight laugh, “It wouldn’t surprise me if the devils did through him back to the land of the living, or if they threw him up to the saints and then they gave him back to the land of the living. Life has been boring without him.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh ever so quietly. “You never know, they just might.”  
With that he left and I exhaled deeply.  
Looking at the vile in my hand, I closed my eyes before uncorking it and downing its contents. I threw the vile out my window, far into the courtyard where it would be lost, before stumbling over to my bed. I could feel its affects already.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a panicked voice. After a minute I managed to piece the words together to understand who was speaking. “Prince Darius? Prince Darius? Prince Darius wake up! For the devil’s sakes wake up!”  
I groaned, “Stop shouting.” I slurred groggily.  
Before I had even sat up properly I found myself enveloped in an embrace. “Oh thank the Saints! I feared I hadn’t gotten to you in time.”  
I nodded wordlessly, the world still fuzzy and beginning to spin slightly now. Rehin must have seen my pale face because he grabbed a cup of water, “You look a bit sick.”  
“Probably just from the poison. I’ll be fine.”  
Rehin nodded before asking, “They think you’re dead now, but how are you going to leave without them noticing your body’s gone?”  
“We’ll have to find someone else to take my place.” I stood, taking a moment to steady myself before walking to the window and looking out. I was on the first floor which would make it easier to slip out once night fell. “This is what I want you to do Rehin.”  
He sat up, eager, “I’m listening.”  
“Go out into the village to the churches, burial yards, I don’t care where, but find another who even remotely looks like me.”  
He nodded, “What will you do?”  
“For the moment I’ll play the part of a dead man and tonight I’ll help you bring him in to play the part.”  
Rehin laughed, “I think he’ll be very willing.”  
I grinned, “Yes, I believe so.”

The hours passed by far too slowly. At one point a servant had entered the room with a Nobel, I was sure by the way she was talking to him. “Leave me now.”  
“Yes sir.”  
The door opened then shut quietly, so as not to disturb the dead. I forcibly calmed my breaths and kept myself lax—this would have been something Jaron would have lived for, the death of the year.  
The Nobel spoke again and this time I was able to recognize him as one of the newer Regents, Bevin Conner—the one I suspected for our murder. “Rest well King Eckbert, may your death prevent this country from falling into war. Though I will promise you this on my life, I will find Carthya a suitable king for the throne.”  
It took every ounce of my self-control not to jump up then and there and strangle him. His words could have meant anything, and to see what his reaction would be to it would be of no help—no sane man would be undeterred by a man coming back from the dead. Then again, maybe he’d confess it all…but if he didn’t it would all be over.  
The door opened again and I heard Rehin gasp slightly, “My apologies sir, I didn’t realize that someone was in here.”  
“Continue on, I was just paying my respects.”  
The door closed and Rehin breathed out a sigh of relief but was still silent for another minute to make sure that we were alone. “Are you alright Prince Darius?”  
“I am fine. Did you find someone?”  
He nodded, “Yes, I managed to hide him within the castle shed. People vary rarely go in there and I made sure to hide him well.”  
“Good. It will be dusk soon, come back here four hours after dark.”  
“Yes your majesty.” With that he quickly left, after I had laid down again.  
This was torcher, playing dead, I would much rather face the devils than act in such a way ever again. When Rehin returned I was already up, having gotten a painful charley horse in my leg from keeping so still. “Remain here while I collect him.”  
“Won’t you need help?”  
“You’ll be of more help here to ensure no one notices I’m missing.”  
“Of course.”  
I headed for the window and leapt out, making my way for the shed Rehin had described. Sure enough, at the back hidden under some crates and sacks was the man. I lifted him with a slight grunt and hurried back to the room where the bodies were being kept.  
Rehin was at the window when I returned and helped me push, pull for him, him inside. “Do you have the dies?”  
Rehin nodded and pulled out a bottle, “Right here.”  
“Good. Begin working his hair and I’ll change.”  
Grabbing the pair of clothes Rehin brought for me I quickly discarded my royal clothes and slipped on a set of more normal attire—something I could blend in with more. Walking back out into the room I set to work dressing the man while Rehin worked on cutting and trimming his hair appropriately, looking up at me every once in a while to gage something or another. He finished before I had so helped me finish dressing him.  
Rehin grinned, “He is begging to look your twin.”  
I chuckled, “That’s good.” I moved to grab the hair die bottle and added, “He can keep the clothes, it’s so much easier to move in these.”  
Rehin couldn’t stifle the small laugh, “Yes, but they’re not as warm either.”  
“Small price to pay for the freedom to move.”  
The smile fell from Rehin’s face, “You sounded like Jaron when you said that.”  
A grim smile and several memories filled me. “I suppose…”  
Rehin stood, “I think that’s good. What do you think sire?”  
I stood and looked him over, inspecting every inch before nodding. “I think he will pass. Any differences now can easily be passed off as decay as he ages. Help me lift him into bed.”  
Once we had him situated and the bed gathered neatly under him again, did I turn to Rehin, “I will pay my respect to my parents before I leave. You should go, you’ve been gone long enough.”  
Rehin nodded, clearly devastated, “I will remember my promise, to the world you are dead, but I will always think you alive and well. I hope to see you soon.”  
I nodded and he walked out, I called him just before he reached for the door, “And Rehin.” He turned, “Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me and for Carthya. You will be blessed by the saints.”  
He smiled weakly, “Stay safe, for all of us.” And with that, he left.  
I turned to the other, closed, portion of the room and saw mother and father lying as still as when I found them. I kissed father’s cheek and mother’s forehead, “Father, I promise that I will find Jaron and protect him as he planned to with me.”  
Jumping down from the window I quickly and quietly slipped through the gardens and to the stables where I saddled a horse. Swinging myself up I lead him out through the city. Waiting for a break in guards over the gate, I rushed through, before darting into the forest.  
I paused on top of a hill and looked back at Drylliad. Just as outcast as Jaron was now. I couldn’t return to the throne, not now, not until I rooted out this threat. Once I had done that, I would either take back what was rightfully mine or be my brother’s protector. Because both the saints and devils knew he needed it.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

I traveled the countryside, avoiding the main roads, as I made my way to Bevin Conner's estate. I really wasn’t in that much of a hurry, if I didn’t make it back before Jaron did then he would be king—I truly held no objections other than who would get Amerinda's hand in marriage. I chuckled to myself at the thought, Jaron, king? Oh the Regents would have their hands full…  
It was a long trip, what should have taken two days by the main road would take at least two weeks—give or take a few days—by back roads and country land. My thoughts were filled with Amerinda, my deceased parents and Jaron. “I wonder how he likes his life…gives him the freedom he always craved.”

I was nearly to Conner's estate, having taken a shortcut through the dense woods that cut through the mountain instead of around. It was hazardous, defiantly only meant for the horseman or brave foot traveler, but the sooner I found my proof the sooner I could return to the throne or to protecting Jaron. I breached the mountain and saw a small village at its base and heard a death bell ring three times. I bowed my head, knowing who it was meant for. “Jaron, I hope you made it…”  
A few days later I made it to Conner's estate, but never expected what greeted me. I walked my horse up the front path and a servant came out, I take that back. He wasn’t a servant but looked to be a professor. He stormed past me, grumbling the whole time.  
“Insolent boy. Can't believe he's king. Actually I can imagine it, Jaron was just as bad. Oh I ever get my hands on his majesty I'll…”  
Finally I stopped him, “Excuse me sir, but may I ask who it is you're talking about?”  
The man paused for a moment before he spoke, “Well everyone knows already anyway…Bevin Conner had planned to set a prince on the throne to prevent Carthia plunging into war—or so he said. He brought in three possible boys to take the missing prince's place and I had to tutor two of them. Roden was alright but Sage, oh I could just kill him! Never in my life have I had such an insolent, rude, and infuriating student as he!”  
“Yes, well…?”  
The man recomposed himself and continued, “Through certain, events, Sage ended becoming chosen for the part only to recently learn that he WAS the prince all along! He played me for a fool, all that time I spent trying to teach to read and somewhat educate him and he knew it all along!”  
I smiled, Sage, he made it. Funny, Conner’s attempt to take the throne back fired. Quickly covering up a laugh I had to ask, “So is Conner with the prince now?”  
He answered flatly, “He's King Jaron now. And, in a way. Jaron exposed Conner as the one who murdered the royal family and apparently having tried to murder him four years prior.”  
My heart stopped as the pieces fell together, “He hired the Avienan Pirates to kill Jaron?” It was a struggle to keep my voice controlled.  
He nodded, “Indeed. Now, if you don't mind I’d like to get back to my life.”  
I nodded, “Of course, thank you.”  
I watched him leave and sat still on my horse for long minute. It seems that Jaron already accomplished what I was coming to do…sounds like him. If your going to do it, do it so no one will forget. For better or worse. “I suppose its time I head back.”  
I turned my horse around and made my way back to Drylliad, taking the same roads I did before.

I was encamped for the night when a soft glow a fair distance away caught my eye. Curious, I quietly made my way closer and picked up on their voices.  
“King Veldergrath will no doubt be furious when he finds out that Jaron wasn’t dead and Eckbert played him for a fool.”  
“He played everyone for a fool.”  
The first voice responded again, “Aye, but it will be Carthya's down fall. The boy king is so inexperienced he will have no choice but to accept Veldergrath's offer.”  
“And if he doesn’t then he will quickly loose in the war.” A new voice spoke.  
I quickly and quietly made my way back to my camp, I had to warn Jaron. Because the devils know he'd reject Veldergrath’s offer, whatever that was, and had to know that war was coming. Mounting my horse. I silently cursed at my luck, being stuck smack in the middle of the road of both directions. I decided to press ahead on the path, taking care to avoid the Avienan camp.

Making it back to the castle took half the time it did to get to Conner's, at the expense of my horse. It was night when I entered the castle through the sewage canal. I’d have to talk to Jaron about fixing that, the door was unlocked and wide opened. I absentmindedly wondered if Jaron had used the passage. I prayed he had, if for nothing more than to make Conner walk through here, make him like the rat he was. The kitchens were empty and I had no trouble slipping through the castle to the servant chambers, it took everything I had not to run to Jaron's chambers and embrace him, to tell him I wasn’t dead. To show that I was alive just like he was. To finally be the brother I had been, and more hopefully now that I wasn’t training to take the throne.  
I didn’t, however, instead quietly waking Rehin. He mumbled then shot up, wide eyed. “Darius! You'd never believe it, Jaron--he's, he’s alive!”  
I smiled, “I know. Come with me, I need to talk.”  
I lead us through the halls until we were outside, finally Rehin couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. “Did you know all these years that he was still alive?!”  
I smiled at him coyly, “Who do you think found him in the first place?”  
Rehin started to say something but stopped before asking, “What did you want to know?”  
“What happened to Conner?”  
“Him? He's in jail, Jaron exposed everything he'd done. Darius?”  
Rehin's voice was guarded as he spoke, my voice was as equally guarded, “Yes?”  
It took him moment to answer, “Conner, he…he's the one who hired the pirates four years ago.”  
An anger burned in me again but I didn’t show it, “I know, Rehin. I assume Jaron's in his quarters?”  
Rehin nodded with a frown. “Aye. There's been a fuss about placing a Regent over Jaron to help him…”  
A laughing frown crossed my face, “Why does that not surprise me?”  
Rehin continued, “Anyway. They wanted Jaron to leave and go to a safe house due to an attempt on his life-”  
“When did that happen?” I asked but it came out as a hiss.  
He wasn’t fazed by my anger, “The night of your family’s burial. He's alright though…I think.” I sent him a questioning look. “He took the Regents offer to leave…only to come back the next day and lock himself in his room. The only one whose been allowed to see him is Princess Amerinda. What's weirder is Mott is nowhere to be found.”  
“Who’s Mott?”  
“Sorry, someone who came with Jaron and Conner and hasn't left Jaron's side unless he's ditched him…which has happened on more than one occasion.”  
I nodded, “Thank you Rehin, but now I think it’s high time I see my brother.”  
Rehin grinned and nodded, “Good luck. He's been awfully tense.”  
“That is not like Jaron.”  
“He's changed. I think for the better.”  
“I hope.”  
I slipped out into the hallway then quietly made my way to Jaron’s room' hiding when anyone passed by because I wanted Jaron to be the first one to see me alive again. There was a guard at his door so I backtracked a bit to a window that was on the same wall as one of Jaron’s windows and climber over. I’m starting to make a regular habit of this…  
Sliding his window up carefully, so as not to make it squeak, I slipped in and padded over to his bed. With a mischievous smile I learned over his ear and said, just loud enough so he would wake up. “Guess who, Jaron?”  
Jaron shot up instantly, mouth open to scream and eyes wide in terror. I barely managed to clamp my hand over his mouth before he screamed, muffling it. “Geeze Jaron. I’m deeply hurt.”  
When I removed my hand he asked shakily, “Who the devil are you?!”  
I frowned, his voice had certainly changed over the years but no matter, and reached for a candle and lit it. “Am I that unrecognizable?”  
However, as the words fell, so did my smile. The boy sitting in the bed couldn't possibly be Jaron, certain features were all wrong—and while some of them could be explained through time, such as his hair-it was far to light, other features almost certainly could not.  
His eyes widened even more, if possible, in terror, “Y-your th-the prince! But you're dead! Oh saints save me it’s a ghost!”  
I launched forward and pushed aside his bangs to reveal his upper forehead here he had a small scar from a climbing accident when he was young, but it wasn't there. A deep growl rose up in my throat at the imposter, “Who are you?”  
The boy squeaked, “Pleased don't hurt me! I’m doing this on Jaron’s orders! He told me to act like him until he got back and-”  
“Got back? From where?” I hissed, confused and worried if Jaron was having someone act as his to keep them off his tracks.  
The boy was shaking as he answered, “From the pirates. We told him it was a horrible idea but he left in the middle of the night!” He added quickly.  
My blood boiled, and unfortunately I took it out on him, “The pirates? The Avienan Pirates? The ones who tried to kill HIM?!”  
He nodded vigorously and made a confirming sound.  
Half thought of sentences and words filled my mind and mouth before I finally asked, “Why the devils would he go there?!”  
The boy calmed down a bit so that he was longer shaking, “He, he said that war was coming to Carthya and we'd need all the help we could get.”  
“And your being in his place serves as what purpose?”  
“To keep the Regents off his back and have me do whatever I can to stall their meeting to place a nanny over him.”  
I had to resist the urge to chuckle, those were no doubt Jaron's words. But the question still begged, how was Jaron planning to get their help? And I asked him as much.  
“I honestly don't know…I think he's hoping to bring Roden back on his side…but I don't think that'll work it all out…”  
I remembered what I had read about them when I had first heard that Jaron's ship was attacked and he dead. “He must be planning to become their king.”  
He paled, “That…sounds like Jaron…oh! I knew he was going to get himself killed!”  
I sighed heavily, a million thoughts racing through my mind, before I finally turned to the boy. “Not a word of this, to anyone—EVER. Especially not to Jaron. Am I understood?”  
He nodded quickly, the fear fully back in his eyes. Good, let him think I’m a ghost ready to kill him on the spot. With one last hard look sent his way, I extinguished the candle and slipped back out the window.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

My breath was heavy as I swung back onto my horse, not from sadness but from anger. Out of anyone in the entire world it would be Jaron to dive head first into a snake pit and expect to survive. It made my blood boil at the thought and the fact that there was little I could do to help him…I’d probably only make his situation worse...“But if anyone could survive them twice it would be him…the devils must love him, that’s the only explanation for this.”  
Grinding my teeth together as I rode out if Drylliad again, I decided it would be best to head for Mendenwall. They had been allies while my father lived, but their king never had been fond of Jaron. In fact, I’m sure that if he'd been anyone other than the king’s son, he'd've been beheaded long ago. “Jaron, I better get a big thanks for this when I get back.”  
I chuckled to myself as I rode out for Mendenwall.

The trip there was long and arduous, but gave me plenty of time to think things over. If I could try and talk things over then hopefully I could ease some of their undoubted anger, at least explain why my father did what he did…even if it was the worst decision of his life.  
As the ride continued my thoughts drifted to Jaron. Had Rehin told him I was alive? Probably not. One because I told him not too and two…well, let's just leave it at one hopefully. The ride was beautiful and the nights were fairly warm, which I was grateful for due to my lack of proper winter cloths.  
I was about a weeks ride into Mendenwall and still another five days to go before I reached the capitol. “Why did they put the capitol on the far side of the kingdom?” I grumbled.  
I like to think of myself as the more patient brother…but by the devils Carthya doesn’t have time for this! My mood continued to darken as the ride continued into the late afternoon, by the time I came across some other travelers my mood was darker than the devils night.  
The pair were on horseback and wearing Mendenwall's colors. They came up to me and said sternly, “This road is closed under the King's orders.”  
I frowned deeply, “Why? On what business?”  
“War, this road must remain open for troop and supply movement.”  
My glare hardened, I was too late, “I have business with the king.”  
The man pressed closer, “He isn't here, as I said, there's a war.”  
“Does that mean that P-King Jaron is alive?” My heart died to know if he survived the pirates.  
They both laughed, the second one answering, “Devils be cursed he did. Walked straight into the snake’s nest and back with nothing more than a broken leg.”  
I frowned again, relief lost. Broken leg? I’ll kill him when I get back. But at the moment I did nothing more than frown, “That's all?”  
The man scoffed, “That's all.”  
“Where can I find your king? There are matters that I must discuss with him.”  
The first man answered, “Wherever your business it will have to wait, better yet, take it up with your master.”  
I fought hard not to bear my teeth in pure anger, I didn't quite succeed but they paid it no mind. I turn my horse around and growled, “Fine.”  
I traveled down the road for quite some time until I was well out of view of any patrol and by a rather large clearing that loomed like it was a common spot for large party rests. I grinned and lead my horse into the woods where we were well hidden. The hours passed and I spent that time hiding my horse and disguising myself so I could move through the woods without arousing any attention, so long as I watched my footing. Minutes before dusk, loud noises of men, horses and wagons filled the air until the procession stopped at the clearing just like I thought. I waited in the shadows for another two hours while they settled themselves and darkness became almost complete, only the faint, ghostly rays of a quarter moon and warmer glow from the fires casting even a little light.  
As the camp settled I snuck in between the patrols and kept to the shadows. Slowly I made my way towards a small group by the fire. They talked in not too quite voices, but then again, why would they? This is their territory and have no fear of invasion. In fact, it's quite the opposite…which works in my favor, lose lips could be counted on. Actually, I expected it.  
The cluster of five men stay around the warm fire happily eating their dinner and gossiping or taking, I couldn't hear quite yet. Creeping closer their words became clear. A dark brown haired man said, “Are you nuts? I'm not volunteering for that! I've heard of what happened to most of the tests.”  
A dark skinned man nodded, “They may say the cannon is operational and will win us this conflict faster, but I certainly won't be volunteering for the position of operating it…I think I'll go for scouting. By the devils I’d rather be put on the frontlines against the fiercest warriors in the world than face the cannon’s fury, in front or behind it.”  
The men hummed an agreement which thankfully covered my gasp of surprise. They had actually done it and got the cannon to work, which would mean that if they got a cannon to the frontlines then the war would already be lost.  
The men began conversing again, a blond speaking this time, “Have you heard what happened to the other cannon?”  
One man nodded while the rest stared at him with terrified expressions. The dark haired man answered, “Yes, it exploded, killed its two operators.”  
A blond responded quietly, “I have cannon duty…”  
I growled quietly to myself and crawled away, hearing enough. After I had sufficient ground away from the fires I stood and made my way back out to the opposite edge of the camp, still keeping to the shadows to avoid patrols. A few minutes later my fears were confirmed when I saw a large and long, cylindrical, metal mass. “A cannon…” I choked.  
This was bad, this is bad. I ducked behind a tent flap as a patrol passed by. A startled gasp from behind me grabbed my attention before a low growl and a fist connected with my gut. I stumbled back in the tent, almost falling, and clutching my now sore stomach. Looking up, a middle aged man ran at me, another fist ready. Quickly I dodged him before swinging out and connecting with his gut. He fell back and I advanced, landing another two quick blows to his side and chin, knocking him out.  
Heavy, greedy breaths were sucked in as I stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do next. “Sorry about this.”  
I proceeded to strip him of his uniform and slipped into it before binding and gagging him, hoping no one would come in here until morning. If Mendenwall ever learns about Carthya's involvement in this, there's going to be another war. But that's thoughts for another time. Right now I'm dressed and have to make sure that that cannon never makes it to Carthya.  
I walk out and head down the path to where the cannon no doubt is. A few patrols passed but never said a word. Good. Sure enough, the cannon was there…however so were a few guards. They saw me and yelled, “Stop! What is your business here?”  
“I came to relive you.”  
His partner frowned, “Isn't there supposed to be two per shift?”  
I nodded, “There is, but he had to stop to take a leak before joining me. He should be here in a minute.”  
They looked at each other for a moment before the first one shrugged, “Eh, he’ll be fine for a minute. Besides, who could steal a cannon?”  
“Alright,” his partner shrugged, “have fun.”  
They left, leaving me alone. Taking up their previous position I stood straight and vigilant for next two hours, although without a partner but no one else came to check so I had no problems. Well into the night, when most of the soldiers were asleep bar the skeleton patrols that I could see the light of every once in a while, did I make my move.  
I glanced around the large clearing. The cannon was the closest thing to the road, as it would take more effort to move closer, effort which most of these men obviously didn’t care about at the moment. Oh well, easier for me.  
There were several horses tethered to nearby trees and I quickly gathered a team and hitched them to the cannon. As quietly as possible, which in truth wasn't very quiet at all due to the cannon's weight and the horses, I lead it out of camp. All was silent in the camp for several minutes and I held my breath. A loud cry erupted from a tent and I worried that the man that attacked me earlier had awoken but as I continued down the road and other cries erupted I realized that someone must have gotten too friendly with their drink and started a fight.  
Relieved, I hurried the horses on it wasn't until the camp was far out of sight that I heard the horns, alarming the camp to take up arms. “Well, time’s up.”  
I jumped down and quickly unhitched all the horses but one, slapping them to make sure they wouldn't come back before running to the back of the wagon where I had thrown a few barrels of gun powder. I dumped the entire first keg in and pause, looking at the second keg, eh—why not? The more pieces this thing’s in the better. So down went the contents of the second keg. After that was finished I stuck the longest cord of, well I suppose its meant to light the powder, and lit it before running to the remaining horse.  
The horse must have know what was happening because as soon I as was on his back he took off at a blinding speed. Leading him precariously into the forest, we started circling back to the camp so I could retrieve my horse. It wasn't a minute later before an earth shaking boom literally shook the ground, scaring the already edgy horse more.  
I was well hidden in the woods, which was extremely fortunate as over half the camp came racing, running, and galloping down the road. Angry cries and shouts of frustration and horror drowned out all other noises of the night, even my own racing heart, but that was all the better as they never heard my hurried leave on my own house…nor the rest of their powder exploding.


	5. Chapter 5

The woods were silent after the cannon exploded, sending creatures large and small running into their burrows and nooks. My ears were still ringing themselves making my other senses heighten as I scanned the woods with nervous and cautious eyes. The entire ride to Carthya was spent in nervous watchfulness and anticipation. Has Carthya been able to stand its own? Given the condition of her army while my father ruled, it was highly questionable.  
Not to mention Jaron himself, would the soldiers, the people be willing to follow him? I haven't heard much about him other than the bare facts but his reputation remained, and from what I heard it doesn't sound like he's changed all that much. The mere fact alone that he'd gone to the pirates, my blood will always boil at the mention of that word, for help is sign of his—for lack of a better word—complete idioticey.  
Night was about to fall and I was still a two days ride from Carthya's boarder. With no town in sight I broke camp, praying before sleep claimed me that Carthya would make it, that Jaron would make it so I could see him again…and not on his death bed.

Three days had now passed and I was once again safely within Carthya borders, safely being a relative word as there is a war going on. I sighed as I passed pristine and untouched land, feeling out of place. This shouldn't Jaron's war, it should be mine. I had known for years that Avinia was preparing for war, they were only waiting for the most opportune to strike. They no doubt already had it planned for after Ekbert's death when I was new to the throne…but with Jaron king, well. I can't say it wouldn't be a superb moment, as much as it angers me.  
I traveled in silence for the rest of the day, not even my thoughts daring to intrude upon the solitude.  
As I breached a hill a small town greeted my sight, more like blessed my soul as an angel would. My thoughts instantly transitioned to a warm bed for a night, one of the downfalls to being a prince and living in a castle—you never grow accustomed to having a hard bed, despite how soft some patches of ground can be. Overall it made this trip awful and me long for an even slightly soft bed.  
The town was fairly large for being so far from any city but with the river running through the heart of the land it wasn't surprising. I skirted along the other edges of the town before opting to stay in a barn. Haste was of the essence and I couldn't waste valuable time on comforts, no matter how much I wanted to; however, they hay in the barn was heaven compared to the ground.

Waking up the next morning was not pleasant. Sleep deprived and exhausted from constantly riding, it was by sheer will and desire to see Jaron that got me moving at dawn before the towns folk would be out and about.  
I was half asleep through the duration of the ride that day and thankfully nothing of excitement happened as I doubt I would be conscious enough to deal with it.  
With nightfall came a million stars lighting up the hill and surrounding land. A little below a quarter way from the top I spotted a flag whipping in the wind. I paused to stare at the flag, an unbelievable wave of relief, joy and excitement hit me at seeing the familiar colors and design. Drylliad. I was home and it was still standing.  
I hurried the horse beneath me and breached the hill to see a pockmarked field and burnt land around the river. Curious, what could have caused a burn like that on both sides? I dismounted and smiled, deciding to break camp for the night then continue on at first light.

Even at dawn the city was loud, unusually so. Walking on foot and leading my horse I asked a passing woman what the commotion was over. Her face was so joyous it took me by surprise, isn't this a time of war? “The war has ended! King Jaron is returning today!”  
I blinked and felt my head spin, “It, it’s over? Already? Jaron survived!?”  
The woman grinned, “Yes! Praise be! He lives! Walked through the devil's layer twice he did! As did we all. Excuse me, but I must continue on to make preparations.”  
I let her pass while I processed what she said. Jaron's alive. Jaron's alive! And Carthya has a king that they are willing to die for. That hasn't happened in some time. While they respected Eckbert, I never got the impression that they’d willingly die for him. Never would I have dreamed that that king would be Jaron.  
A happy smile plastered itself onto my face as I slipped into the castle through the water gate again. First order of business with Jaron, fix that gate! I found Rehin running through several rooms, preparing them for Jaron's return. “Rehin.”  
He turned with a smile of relief, “Darius, you returned alive!”  
I frown, “Of course I’m alive.”  
Rehin's cheeks reddened slightly, “I’m sorry, but with Jaron acting so, so-”  
“Reckless, stupid? Just plain like Jaron?” I supplied.  
“Yes!” Rehin shouted, “And scared us all half to death when we heard he was to be hung.” I arched an eyebrow at that, adding it to the list of questions and demand of explanations for my little brother. “Though, from what the knights said, it was Bevin Conner oddly enough who saved him.”  
I frowned at his mention and asked, “So he's a hero now?”  
Rehin scoffed, “Hardly. I was him who betrayed Carthya to Avenia in the first place. He just made up for it a bit.”  
“Hmm…” I glanced out the window at the noonday sun, “What does Jaron plan to do with him when they return?”  
“Burry him.” Rehin shrugged, “He died saving Jaron…in his own house and office no less, how ironic?”  
I couldn't help the small smile on my face. Good riddance to the man that killed my parents and almost killed Jaron…just wish I could have done it myself, or at the very least, watched it.  
Rehin continued, “Jaron and party will be back by sundown. There's going to be a feast in the hall for his return and victory, though getting him there could prove to be problematic—he'll probably just want to sleep. Not that I can blame him.”  
I asked, confused, “And?”  
“Oh!” Rehin laughed as if I could hear his thoughts, “I just ask that you wait until after the feast to reveal yourself to him…unless of course you want to show up at the feast.”  
I smiled, “I'll wait, don't worry.”  
With that I quickly slipped out of the room to let Rehin finish.

I hid in the servant quarters for the rest of the day, only slipping out when the trumpets and cheers alerted me to Jaron's return. I grabbed a hat and small cloak and hurried out, eager to see him. Making my way unseen through the crowed was surprisingly easy, but I still kept my head low. Jaron rode in on a black horse with several men I didn’t recognize and several I did surrounding him. Jaron was beaming, as was the young woman riding next to him, although there was a hidden sadness behind his eyes.  
I followed him back to the castle and watched his movements with those surrounding him. All of them seemed overjoyed at his safe return, and while there were a few saddened faces that scanned the crowed, even they held joy in their eyes.  
Slipping back inside the castle was easy as everyone was rushing and scurrying about with the final preparations. Again I wandered the servant quarters until the fifth bell when everyone would be gathering for the feast. I snuck in with the other servants to watch the event unfold.  
Unfold it did, in an interesting fashion, though, I wouldn't expect less from Jaron. The nobles and Regents arrived on time or slightly later, as per customs and sat at the tables chatting while they waited for the king. I saw Amerinda sitting next to, was that the boy who impersonated Jaron?! She held his hand and spoke softly to him, making him blush before he said something back, making her laugh.  
Anger rose within me at how she looked at him, the same way she once looked at me but I immediately chided myself for the thought. I should be happy that she found another to love, to truly love, once I ‘died.’ And she looked truly happy, which will make me content.  
A half hour passed and Jaron still did not show, some of the nobles and other dignitaries began to grow restless as their lighthearted chatting turned to worried whispers. I myself began to become apprehensive by Jaron's long delay. Finally a man, wait, boy—he couldn't have been much older than Jaron asked, “Where is he? Has anyone seen Jaron or Mott?”  
The boy that sat with Amerinda answered him, “Mott's still in the infirmary, will be there for some time. I don't know about Jaron.”  
The first's face darkened, “By the devils you'd think he'd show up on time if he'll ever show up at all.”  
The second's eyes light up, “You don't think…?”  
The first was up in a moment and looking out the window on the east side that overlooked the courtyard where the people were housing their own feast. “I'm going to kill him! I should've done more than break his leg!”  
“Roden!” The second shouted, mortified.  
“What?” Roden, apparently, yelled. He and I would have a few, words later about him attacking Jaron. “We've been waiting for his majesty for an hour and he's,” he gestured angrily out the window, “Eating out there with the people!”  
The second boy looked at him with curiosity, “What's wrong with that?”  
Roden's face grew red, “He could have had the decency to tell us as much!”  
I quietly laughed to myself at this new turn of events before the doors swinging open caught all of our attention.  
Jaron strode in with a beautiful young girl at his side and the whole of Drylliad, or most of it at least, trailing behind him. Roden sighed but said nothing as he sat down as Jaron spoke, “I thought it would be nice to gather everyone in one place for such a celebration.”  
He said it so cheekily that no one dared argue, only a few groaned.

I found Jaron alone in his chambers dressing himself for bed. I grinned, still he refused to let others help in such a simple task, makes me wonder how he survived Conner's “training.” Quietly, I slipped in throw the window on the east side of the room were the candlelight didn't reach.  
I heard Jaron pause in his dressing, the ruffling of fabric ceasing, before he continued dressing. Cautiously, I kept along the shadows until I could see Jaron fully, and he me, though I still stayed to the shadow.  
As soon as I’d stopped Jaron swung around with a sword in hand. “Alright, I know someone's there…come out with your weapons still sheathed and I’ll let you live.”  
I smirked, “If I was going to attack, you'd be on the floor by now.”  
Jaron’s face scrunched in confusion, “Wha-who are you?”  
Laughing I answered, “Honestly Jaron. You've changed quite a lot but didn't know I had.”  
Jaron frowned, eyes trying to bore into mine, “Who do you think you are to claim to know me?”  
A sad smile crossed my face, “I know because until you left I was the only one who understood you.” I paused before adding, “I must say, you've become quite the king. I do believe father would be proud…I know I am.”  
The sword clattered to the floor as Jaron took a fumbling step back, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. “W-no. No. You can't be-I saw you dead!”  
I stepped into the light, “No Jaron, you saw my double dead. I'm very much alive.”  
Jaron shook his head, still refusing to believe. I suppose in hindsight Jaron was right to not believe. What with the war just ending, there would be plenty of angered Avienans or even Mendenwalls who could use a farce of me to get close to Jaron to kill him. However, in the present moment, it did nothing but break me. “No, no, how…? You're a ghost.”  
I frowned, hurt, “Honestly Jaron. I can expect that of the boy double you left in here a while ago while you were off masquerading as pirate,” my anger boiled over that still and it showed, “and the pirates, why them? Isn't nearly getting killed by them once bad enough! I do believe that you made father and mother turn in their graves for such a stupid idea!”  
“Darius?” Jaron asked, like he was seeing me for the first time.  
I took the two steps to reach him and placed hand on his shoulder while grabbing his hand with my other. “I’m here Jaron. Very much alive and breathing.”  
“But—why? Where were you?!” Jaron's voice increased in anger. “All this time you've been alive and you've left me to deal with the war on my own! Only recently did I gain the people’s support, until then I think they hated me or were very reserved at least.”  
“Jaron, I-”  
“No! Darius, why? Why didn't you come back until now? Where were you?!”  
“Originally I left to find proof that Conner murdered our parents but by the time I got there you had already been crowned and when I came back, you had left to find the pirates. But truly Jaron, pirates?”  
Jaron shrugged, “Hey, they ended up saving Carthya in the end so…”  
The though still made me tremble in anger and sickness. “Hmm…well, after I learned that I knew war was inevitable so I left for Mendenwall to try and keep the peace.”  
Jaron raised an eyebrow, “You do realize he thinks you dead?”  
I smirked, “Well in that case I could threaten to haunt him for the rest of his natural life.” Jaron laughed, how I'd missed that. “But by the time that I arrived he had already left for the war. I was coming back to help when I ran into a convoy carrying a cannon.”  
“Another one?!”  
“Another one? I suppose…” My face drained, “Jaron, you didn't have to fight off one of those, please tell me you didn't?!”  
Jaron smiled in the way that only caused trouble, “Er, not directly…more like blew it up.”  
“Jaron…”  
“Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't do the same thing to the one you ran into.”  
“No, I suppose I can't.”  
There was silence for a minute before Jaron lunged forward and gripped my filthy clothes, burring his face in them. A moment later I felt something wet and warm begin to soak through. Failing to suppress tears of my own, I hugged him back, savoring the feeling of his hair between my figures.  
Jaron's muffled voiced sobbed, “Don't leave me again. Please don't leave me alone again.”  
“I won't, I promise.”  
After several minutes we finally pulled apart, Jaron quipped, “You reek.”  
“Not as much as you must have the past few years.”  
He punch my arm, though his grin clearly said his heart wasn't in it. “Let's get you washed before any thing else.”  
I must admit that the bath was heavenly. Jaron snuck out and grabbed a clean pair of new clothes while I washed but returned with a predominate glare. “Rehin knew? Rehin knew since the beginning?! Why wouldn't you let him tell me?!”  
“Because if I had then you would have gone searching for me.”  
Jaron glared again but said nothing as he grabbed his pillow and moved it to the side of the bed.  
Grabbing a robe, I moved towards the door to leave when a pillow connected with my head. Turning, I shot Jaron a questioning look.  
“You should stay here tonight. There's too many people that could enter your room for any reason.”  
Seeing his point, I grabbed the pillow and laid down on unoccupied side of the bed, smacking Jaron with the pillow as I did so.

I was up before Jaron, though not by much, as soon as I started moving he woke up. “Are you ready?”  
“Ready for what?” I asked.  
“For everyone to know, for Amerinda?”  
I said nothing but hummed a response.  
Jaron sat up and looked at me, “Darius, there's something you should know, about Amerinda.”  
I sighed and nodded, “I know Jaron, you'll be marrying her.”  
Jaron shook his head, “No, I’m not, Tobias is.”  
“Tobias?” My voice dropped, “Who's Tobias?”  
Jaron smiled, “He was another boy Conner had picked up to possibly play me. He's also the boy that played me when you came back.”  
“Him?!”  
Jaron frowned, “Yes. He's a good man. He's the one that really helped Amerinda through your death so don't go chewing out Tobias about that. I fully support them and it’s your fault she thinks you’re dead.”  
I growled but couldn't argue otherwise, it was my fault. “I, understand. I’m ready.”  
Jaron nodded and grabbed his sword, “Good. Come with me to breakfast. That'll be the best place to make the announcement.”  
Nodding, I stood and grabbed my sword and crown as well. “Have Rehin bring me in, he'll have proof that I am Darius.”  
Jaron nodded and left, flashing me a typical Jaron smile.  
Taking a deep breath I waited another half hour until Rehin poked his head in, “Darius, we're ready.”  
Taking a breath, I left with him. As we neared the hall, lively voices and laughs filled the air. Rehin walked just as proud as I did, no doubt feeling a sense of pride of returning with another once dead prince. The guards at the door stopped their laughing and gaped at the sight of me, taking a minute to grasp what was happening. As if I had never left I commanded, “Open the doors my good man.”  
Hurriedly, they pushed the doors open and we walked inside. A few faces around the table turned instantly, Jaron's being one of them, while others took slightly longer—but no longer than a minute later was the entire room silent and Jaron stood. “Friends, there is something that is vital importance that must be known…Darius is not dead.”  
Murmurs rippled through the room before one of the older Regents asked, “How can we be sure that you are Darius? We saw you buried.”  
I nodded to Rehin, “The night my parent died I felt that there was something wrong, Conner's persona was different so I did not drink from the goblet he gave me and retired early.”  
Many of the nobles nodded, remembering that night.  
“When I awoke and found my parents dead, I knew that I was meant to be a target as well. To find out who committed such treason, Rehin helped me fake my death. The man buried below is nothing but a commoner that we dressed and made up to resemble me. Before I left though, I gave Rehin half of the betrothal locket I was meant to give Amerinda along with a signed note confirming this.”  
Rehin walked forward and handed both the note and his half of the locket to Kerwin who inspected it for legality. He nodded, “It is true.”  
I then handed him my half of the locket. I caught sight of Amerinda just staring at me, her face was unreadable, I smiled sadly at her with a slight nod.  
The room erupted into murmurs and loud question before Jaron silenced them, “Shut up and give us a moment to speak!”  
I shook my head, Jaron's going to do what Jaron's going to do.  
He continued, “If you will sit down and be quiet we, or he, can explain everything.”  
And so I did, for the next three hours. I could have done it in one or less…but it seemed like everyone had questions.  
By the time we parted for a break I almost began wishing I’d stayed out. Amerinda approached me during this time, tear streaks on her cheeks and more welling in her eyes. Instantly it hit me as to what I had lost all over again. “Darius…I-”  
I gently grabbed her hand, “I know about your marriage, it’s alright, you are not to blame. It is mine for leaving you even if for a good cause. If, Tobias is who will make you happy then I will not stand in your way and you will have my every blessing.”  
She broke into tears again and buried her face in my neck. “I am happy with him but…”  
I gently pulled her away and nodded to Tobias who was standing nearby, “Then be with him. This is your first real decision to control something in you own life. I will always be here, as your friend.”  
She leaned in again and kissed my cheek, “Thank you.”  
I nodded and had to blink rapidly to hide the tears threatening to fall as my heart tore, letting go of Amerinda tore me like it did when I thought Jaron was killed. They left and I turned to Jaron, “How's your leg?”  
He glanced at it and shrugged, “I’m not supposed to be overwork it for several days, at least, but it doesn't hurt too bad.”  
“Good. Because we need to have a climbing rematch once it’s healed.”  
He stared at me, “You can still climb?”  
I laughed, “How do you think I got into your room?”  
Jaron gawked at me before his face became determined, “I suppose that means a sword rematch is also in order.”  
I grinned, “I suppose it is.”


End file.
